


Lethally Blonde

by LadyShadowphyre



Series: The Prompt Box [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bottle Blonde Tony, Dye Allergy, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/pseuds/LadyShadowphyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint just wanted to play a bit of a prank. Too bad he never read Tony's medical file, or count on Tony being able to carry off blonde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lethally Blonde

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: [Any/Tony, A prank on Tony backfires on the prankster](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/11264.html?thread=26322944#t26322944) Tony's partner (Clint maybe?) decides to prank Tony old style, basically by putting dye in his shampoo. They wait for him to use it and know that their prank was successful when they hear Tony's enraged scream when he sees that he dyed his hair blonde. However, when waiting in the living room to see Tony in all his blonde glory, the prankster is struck dumb when Tony comes in with his blonde hair and pulling it off completely. It should look ridiculous with his still dark goatee, but it doesn't.

**W** OW, Stark, if you shaved your beard off, you'd be a dead ringer for Kirk Lazarus," Natasha commented as she gave the man in question a once-over on her way to the coffee pot.  
  
Far from appeased, Tony looked (if anything) even more sour as he sat at the breakfast table and glared daggers at Clint, who looked torn between dumbfounded and contrite. "Lazarus has more screws loose than a HammerTech Five-Ninety," he growled.  
  
"Why is this such a big deal?" Steve asked, looking puzzled. "Can't you just dye it back?"  
  
"Normally, yes," Tony said through gritted teeth. "However," he added, raising his hands above the table top to show the nasty red splotches all over his hands and arms that glistened from being smeared with cortizone and antibacterial ointment, plus the lingering red mark from an emergency epi-pen, "I'm allergic to the specific chemical combinations in most common hair dyes and have to special order a hypoallergenic dye from Australia. And I can't _use_ it until the rash heals." Clint looked even more contrite and just a shade more miserable.  
  
"So you're going to be blonde for--" Bruce started uncertainly.  
  
"Two weeks," Tony supplied. "At which point my hair will have grown out enough to just comb the dye through it to blend with the roots."  
  
There was silence for a long time before Darcy coughed delicately. "So," she said, glancing at Natasha and then back at Tony. "You going to shave the beard?"


End file.
